


Blossoming

by joshushu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshushu/pseuds/joshushu
Summary: Think back to the movies you've seen where everything is perfect. The main characters enjoy the sunset and it all works out in the end. Now, imagine that but mixed with one of the main characters realizing they're in love with their best friend. That is Han Jisung's position right now.--oneshot of jisung coming to the conclusion that he is in love with his best friend minho.





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> before this starts i just wanna say that ao3 was being weird and wouldn't let me type my own tags so!! this story is basically a soft oneshot about jisung being a panicked gay and (finally) realizing he's absolutely WHIPPED for minho.
> 
> i was listening to "i was feeling down, but then i found a nice witch and now we're best friends" by in love with a ghost while writing this, it gave me such a vibe of it suddenly hitting someone that they're in love and everything just blooms around them, so i recommend you check it out! (and just their music in general!)

Have you ever thought about those moments in movies, the specific scenes where everything is just perfect? The scenery is amazing, the main characters are sitting by the beach or something and everyone basks in the moment. They all inhale and take it in.

 

Well, imagine that but combined with the moment one of the characters realizes that they've fallen in love with their best friend. That's exactly what Han Jisung is going through right now.

 

He sits with his best friend Lee Minho on a cliff far from their homes, looking out onto the beach below. Just them. Just the waves and sunset. They've driven out here to 'get away' as Minho calls it for a night. They've been driving and talking, sitting on this cliff and chatting. Sitting in the presence of each other.

 

Both of them were immensely stressed from college and now summer break was almost over. One week left. Yeah, Minho and Jisung saw each other all the time (they went to the same college after all) but they can't have moments like this, these magical moments where nothing is pressuring them.

 

They had been sitting in silence for quite a bit until Minho spoke up. "It's so nice out here." He says dreamily. There's a fond tone in his voice as he looks out to the sea, the sun accenting all of his sharp features. Jisung catches himself staring and he quickly hums in agreement.

 

"College can't get us here." Minho remarks which causes Jisung to chuckle. He was right, college was far away now. Everyone was far away now. Their best friends, their school, their families. Just them.

 

"Heh, yeah.." Jisung softly replies. He has no idea why, but he can feel his heart beating erratically. Jisung has been used to his heart beating weirdly ever since he developed his anxiety, sometimes his heartbeat goes wild for no reason. It scares him, but when someone goes to calm him down he feels better. For example, Woojin's bear hugs always help.

 

In a strange way, Minho can almost tell what the other boy is thinking. He's staring at Jisung with a tinge of suspicion.

 

When Minho looks back out onto the view, Jisung presses his pointer and middle fingers to his neck to feel his pulse. It's beating so hard against his skin. It's like the powerful beat wants to burst through him and leave his body. To be honest, Jisung would understand why, sometimes he wants to do the same.

 

"Sungie.." Minho starts and Jisung immediately takes his fingers away from his neck. Jisung looks up at the other boy, already knowing what he's gonna say.

 

"What's on your mind?" Minho asks him. Oh. Jisung expected him to scold him for checking his pulse for like the 60th time today or to say something like 'you can always talk to me, you know that?'. Jisung knows he can talk to Minho about anything but sometimes it goes through one ear and out the other. He understands the reassuring message but it feels like a recycled response to him now.

 

That's something he loves about Minho, no matter how long he's known him for, he's so unexpected.

 

"Things.. I guess?" Well obviously. Jisung sighs at his stupid answer. Minho stares at him for a second and lightly laughs at him. Jisung feels like an idiot but all thought is gone when Minho speaks up "Face me."

 

So, that's what he does. He turns himself so that he faces Minho and vice versa.

 

Minho moves his whole body a bit closer to Jisung, who is visibly confused. Then he starts leaning in. Jisung is internally panicking because this feels almost too close and? Was Minho always this pretty? The way his soft brown eyes are reading Jisung's expression is making his heart do this weird thing.

 

Jisung almost flinches when Minho softly touches his cheek and it takes all of his power not to lean into the warm palm of his hand. The touch is so nice, it has such a secure and comforting feeling to it. He's being held and appreciated by the person he cares about most.

 

Is that true? He cares about Minho the most. Jisung wouldn't be surprised. Well if he had to choose someone that wasn't in his family, he would say Minho in a heartbeat. Maybe he even prefers the boy over some of his own family.

 

Jisung can remember his awkward days, when all he wanted to do was rap and get his braces removed. Minho was there for all of those moments, the good and the bad, the light and the dark, all the revelations that he's made. They've both seen it all. He feels blessed to have someone he can relate to so much, someone who doesn't mind who he is and how strange and energetic he can be at times. Jisung loves Minho's self-confidence, loves Minho's teasing and flirty behaviour, loves Minho's voice and all types of his smile.

 

Jisung snaps out of it. He opens his eyes, his gaze being met with Minho's soft one. There's pure adoration in their eyes and Jisung can feel Minho's thumb caressing his cheek, he exhales softly. To stay like this forever is what he would love to do.

 

And he feels guilty.

 

He feels guilty because he wants to wrap Minho in his arms and keep him all to himself. He wants to hold Minho tight like they only need each other and no one else. Why? Jisung doesn't know why. Jisung can't explain why he feels that tinge of sadness when Minho talks about that cute girl he saw in the hallway, when he talks to that pretty boy in his vocal classes. It's a feeling that makes him guilty because he shouldn't be feeling this way. He can't call Minho his, they're just friends. No matter how close they are he can't just prevent the other from living his life, that's a horrible thing to do. That's being a horrible friend. So he just shoves the feeling deep into his chest, down his throat where the nasty emotion spreads into his lungs.

 

"I'm always going to be standing right here. I love you and care about you Sungie." Minho says confidently. Jisung can't help the huge grin forming on his face. He opens his arms for a hug.

 

A hug would've been fine, but he didn't expect a kiss on the forehead.

 

Minho cups Jisung's squishy face in his hands and leans in to deliver the quick kiss. Minho's lips are soft, comforting and reassuring. Then he goes in for a hug. Minho embraces Jisung tightly, stuffing his face in his neck.

 

Everything is frozen.

 

Jisung can't move. It feels like time has quite literally paused, images and memories are flashing before his eyes. All the times he's called Minho pretty, all the times he's thought about kissing him that he brushed off, the jealous feelings but most importantly the soft and lovely ones that make Jisung feel like he's floating on air. The soft pinks, purples and blues that he sees when Minho smiles and laughs. The sweet scents when Minho cuddles into him on those winter nights and when he holds his hand in the summer sun.

 

The way he looks at the older boy and the way he wants to hold him and embrace him for as long as he can. When Jisung cries he goes to Minho. When Jisung feels happy he tells Minho. When Jisung feels anxious he gets reassured by Minho.

 

It all leads back to his best friend, the one he's held close to him for all these years. The boy he never wants to let go of. The boy he wants to kiss and hold all day everyday. Lee Minho.

 

Han Jisung is in love with Lee Minho.

 

_ Piercing. _

 

Jisung can feel it, the sharp stab of a spear. It's been thrown right into his chest, striking his heart dead in the middle. It hurts, it hurts so badly. It's stuck in there. The blade _ just _ misses Minho, almost going through his chest too. So close but so far. Not there yet.

 

He could feel something else, something that was resonating deep inside his chest and throughout his whole body. Stems and vines curled around his spine, they weaved through his ribs and started making a home deep within him. They intrude into every empty space Jisung has, feeling his throat being clogged up by the soft petals of flowers.

 

But then around his wound, flowers begin to blossom. They grow and form in wonderful bright shades of yellows and pinks, vibrant oranges and reds sprouting out of his chest and onto display. Around the spear the beautiful flowers continue to shape, the petals are piling up with every breath he takes.

 

Yet it doesn't feel suffocating. It feels like a soft caress, a sweet kiss on the cheek, a fluffy feeling against bare skin. He feels vulnerable in the most euphoric way.

 

When Jisung finally opens his eyes, he doesn't see the spear or the blossoms. The pain is gone, the pastel colours clouding his vision are gone. But then he sees him, Minho.

 

"Sungie, are you okay?" Minho asks softly.

 

Jisung returns the sweet kiss on the forehead, burying his face deep into Minho's neck.

 

"I couldn't be better."

 

He's in love after all.


End file.
